(a) Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to handles used in water sprayers, and particularly to a switch handle connected to a bottom section of a long tube of a water sprayer, wherein the switch can be manipulated directly using the hand to hold the handle during operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4, a conventional water sprayer mainly includes a spray head with a front end face provided with a spout hole, a long tube 3 having a top end connected to spray head 2, a bottom section fitted with a handle 31, and a bottom end pivotally connected to a connecting sleeve 32, and a switch 4 having a rotary knob 41 on a periphery thereof, a bottom end 42 connected to a connector (not shown) of a water hose, and a top section with external threads 43 for engagement with the connecting sleeve 32 at the bottom end of the long tube 3, whereby the rotary knob 41 can be rotated to control water to flow into the long tube of the sprayer.
In use, the user has to grip the handle 31 at the bottom section of long tube 3 with one hand and use the other hand to manipulate switch 4 secured to the connecting sleeve 32 at the bottom end of long tube 3 to control water to flow into the sprayer.
However, in the above structure, since the switch 4 which controls water to flow into the sprayer is locked to the connecting sleeve 32 at the bottom end of long tube 3 via external threads 43 at the top section thereof, switch 4 may easily disengage from the bottom end of long tube 3.
In addition, since the handle 31 is generally made of plastics or rubber and is directly fitted to the bottom section of long tube 3, when the sprayer is in use, water may seep through gaps between handle 31 and bottom section of long tube 3 to cause the handle to rotate and slide up and down, making positioning difficult.
In particular, referring to FIGS. 2, 3 and 4, in practice, sprayer retailers for grouping sprayers together for display purposes would provide a sprayer securing seat A. The top side of securing seat A is provided with multiple through holes A1. A base A2 of the securing seat A is provided with positioning grooves A21 corresponding to the through holes in the vertical position. A partition block A22 is provided in each position groove A21. When multiple sprayers are inserted into the multiple through holes A1 from the top end of the securing seat A, the switch locked to the bottom end of long tube 3 and rotary knob 41 can be separately positioned with respect to the partition block A22 to thereby facilitate positioning of each sprayer in securing seat A.
However, since the sprayers are arranged in the securing seat A for display to prospective customers, and since consumers generally would inspect the sprayers before purchases, the consumers would take out the sprayers from the securing seat A. As mentioned above, the switch 4 controlling water to flow into the sprayer is locked to connecting sleeve 32 at bottom end of long tube 3 via external threads 43, when the consumer removes the sprayer from securing seat A, since switch 4 locked to bottom end of long tube 3 and rotary knob 41 thereof are partitioned by partitioning block A22 disposed in each positioning groove A21 of base A2 of securing seat A, a couple will be formed to cause switch 4 to bear a rotating force during removal of the sprayer so that, if the consumer does not wish to buy the sprayer and puts the sprayer back into securing seat A, the sprayer cannot be properly positioned in securing seat A, or worse still, switch 4 will disengage from bottom end of long tube 3.
The object of this invention is to provide a switch handle at a bottom section of a long tube of a water sprayer, in which a switch controlling flow of water into the sprayer is provided at a front end of a handle at the bottom section of the sprayer, and the long tube, switch and handle can be coupled integrally to prevent disengagement of the switch. Besides, the switch can be manipulated directly using the hand to hold the handle during operation.